Nobody Knows
by ReiRin-Kisuke
Summary: /WonKyu/Kyuhyun hanyalah seorang siswa yang berusaha berpenampilan nerd hanya karena tidak ingin berkomunikasi dengan orang lain. Dan ia yang seperti itu, justru jatuh cinta pada Choi Siwon, namja yang untuk pertama kalinya bisa membuatnya tertarik. Apa yang akan dilakukan olehnya?/slight KiWook, YeHae/DLDR/Re-PUBLISH. Chapter 4 Update.
1. Chapter 1

—**Nobody Knows—**

**Author: Rin**

**Chapter: 1/3**

**Disclaimer: All casts is belong to themselves.**

**Rated: T**

**Pair: WonKyu (Siwon – Kyuhyun), slight KiWook, mentioned of YeHae. Lol. xD**

**Genre: Romance, a bit (failed) humor. Lol. ._.**

**.**

**Warning: AU, Shonen-ai/BL, OOC, Crack Pair, _fluff _gagal karena saya biasanya nulis yang nyerempet(?) angst atau minimal hurt/comfort -,-v, dll.**

**.**

**For: KyuKi Yanagishita and All WonKyu Shipper.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

Matahari mulai beranjak turun menuju peraduan, menyisakan semburat jingga keunguan di langit. Bel panjang pertanda jam sekolah berakhir telah berbunyi sejak lima belas menit yang lalu, namun tak membuat seorang _namja _berambut coklat beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Kelas sudah sepenuhnya sepi, hanya ia satu-satunya penghuni kelas ini yang masih diam di sana. Ia menghela nafasnya—berat. Tangan kirinya menopang dagu, semakin menambah kesan kalau ia memang tidak akan beranjak dari bangkunya itu untuk waktu yang lama. Iris obsidian miliknya yang terbingkai kacamata bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, menyusuri setiap rangkaian kata yang tercetak pada buku yang terbuka lebar di hadapannya, sesekali beralih pada lapangan di balik jendela sana yang keadaannya hampir mendekati kata sepi. Hanya terlihat beberapa siswa saja yang masih berkeliaran di sana.

Duduk di barisan belakang dan dekat dengan jendela, membuatnya leluasa memperhatikan keadaan sekelilingnya. Lagipula, tempat seperti ini juga membuatnya tidak harus terlalu sering berkomunikasi dengan orang lain—atau sekalian saja tidak usah berkomunikasi dengan orang-orang merepotkan seperti itu, karena itu memang tujuannya memilih tempat di pojok seperti ini.

Ia anti-sosial. Ia akui itu. Seorang Cho Kyuhyun, _namja nerd _yang dikenal sebagai siswa paling jenius di angkatannya (hanya di angkatannya, karena di tingkat selanjutnya ada Kim Kibum—sepupunya—yang jauh lebih jenius daripada dirinya), adalah _namja _yang hobi menyendiri dan selama setengah tahun pertama ia menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah ini, dapat dihitung berapa kali ia mengeluarkan suaranya—itupun dengan terpaksa—di sekolah ini. Selebihnya, ia lebih memilih diam.

Ia tidak bermasalah dengan itu, karena itu memang keinginannya. Baginya untuk apa ia berkomunikasi dengan orang-orang—yang menurutnya—merepotkan. Toh ia tidak melakukan hal yang merugikan karena tindakannya itu.

Tidak peduli dan tidak mau tahu. Itu yang dilakukannya pada lingkungan sekitarnya. Entahlah, bukannya ia benci dengan keharusan berkomunikasi atau memiliki trauma di masa lalu yang membuatnya tidak ingin sekedar berbicara dengan orang lain. Ia hanya… malas. Konyol memang, tapi… itu kenyataannya.

Dan dengan penampilannya yang terkesan _nerd _itu, dengan seragam yang yang dikenakan dengan sangat rapi dan kecamata yang dikenakannya—yang menutup kesan manis dari wajahnya menurut Kibum (_hell, _ia rasanya ingin membunuh sepupunya yang satu itu ketika mengatakannya), membuatnya semakin terlihat sulit—kalau tidak mau dibilang mustahil—untuk didekati oleh orang lain di sekitarnya.

Ah, dan satu hal yang bisa ditutupi berkat penampilannya ini, yaitu perasaannya.

Baiklah, baiklah, ia tadi memang mengatakan kalau ia tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekelilingnya, bahkan kalaupun kiamat tiba-tiba terjadi sekalipun. Tapi ada sesuatu yang benar-benar membuatnya tidak bisa tidak memalingkan wajahnya dan melakukan kebiasannya mrngabaikan dunia.

Itu…

Adalah seorang _namja_. Oke, kalian tidak salah baca, ia memang tertarik dengan seorang _namja _di sekolahnya ini. Dan _namja _itu sama seperti dirinya, sulit untuk didekati. Bukan, bukan, bukan karena dia juga anti-sosial sama seperti dirinya. Ia justru orang yang bisa bersosialisasi dengan sangat baik, dan itu yang jadi masalahnya. Tidak mungkin kan kalau orang anti-sosial seperti dirinya tiba-tiba mengatakan suka padanya?

Aish, beruntunglah ia memiliki sepupu lain yang jauh lebih tua darinya yang sangat pandai memasang _poker face_ dan menyembunyikan perasaannya, sehingga ia bisa belajar melakukan hal itu darinya.

Setidaknya tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu mengenai hal ini.

Ah, dan kalau kalian bertanya siapa _namja _yang dimaksud olehnya ini, itu adalah sang ketua OSIS, teman sekelas dari Kim Kibum (yang juga sama-sama anggota OSIS). _Namja _dengan tubuh yang proporsional dan senyum yang menawan…

…_Choi Siwon._

.

.

"Daripada kau galau begini dan malah berubah jadi seperti seorang gadis yang baru pertama kali merasakan cinta, bukannya lebih baik kalau kau menyatakan perasaanmu pada Siwon-_hyung_?"

Oke, ralat pernyataan sebelumnya yang menjelaskan kalau tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui perasaannya ini, karena seorang Kim Kibum yang terlihat cuek justru menyadarinya dengan sangat mudah.

"Kau gila, _hyung_!" Kyuhyun melempar sebuah bantal ke arah Kibum yang tengah fokus pada _game _yang tengah dimainkannya.

Saat ini keduanya sedang berada di kamar Kyuhyun. Mereka memang dekat, selain karena perbedaan usia mereka yang hanya satu tahun, mereka juga memiliki hobi yang sama—_game_. Perbedaan mereka hanyalah dari masalah kemampuan berhubungan dengan orang lain.

Kyuhyun yang saat ini melepaskan kacamatanya dan mengenakan _contact lens_—hal yang selalu ia lakukan jika ia diam di rumah—memutuskan untuk merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang lalu memejamkan kedua matanya, mengabaikan Kibum yang kini… err… terlihat menyeringai ke arahnya.

Kibum menekan tombol _pause _pada PSP miliknya lalu menyimpannya di atas meja nakas. Kini perhatiannya teralih sepenuhnya pada Kyuhyun, sepupu yang—menurutnya—sangat menarik untuk digoda.

"Kyu~"

"Hm?"

_Grep_.

"_Mwo_?" Kyuhyun terbelalak, ketika didapatinya _hyung _beda setahunnya itu sudah ada di atasnya—dan dalam keadaan menindihnya. _Aigoo, _sejak kapan orang ini sudah beranjak ke atas tubuhnya?

"Kyunnie~" Kibum berbisik di telinga Kyuhyun, suaranya sengaja ia buat se-_seductive _mungkin, berniat untuk mengerjai sang sepupu tentunya. Tangan kanannya diam-diam mengambil ponsel yang terselip di saku belakang _jeans_nya.

"_H-hyung_?" Kyuhyun menelan salivanya. Dilihatnya Kibum tengah menyeringai padanya. Ini pertanda buruk—mungkin. Wajahnya agak memerah, kenapa di saat seperti ini ia merasa kalau sepupunya ini terlihat… _sexy_?

Kyuhyun mengenyahkan pikirannya. Ya Tuhan, ia kan bukan penganut incest, hanya _gay _ saja. Kenapa tiba-tiba malah terlintas pikiran seperti itu?

_BRAKK!_

"_Yaa_, Kim Kibum! Hentikan tindakan asusilamu itu!"

Pintu terbuka, diiringi teriakan dari sebuah suara _baritone_. Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang masih dalam keadaan terbaring itu segera menoleh ke arah pintu, dimana seorang _namja _bermata sipit dengan helaian hitam yang menghiasi kepalanya tengah memandangi mereka berdua sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Wajahnya agak keruh.

"Yesung-_hyung_…" Kyuhyun mensyukuri kedatangan sepupunya yang satu lagi, atau _hyung _kandung dari Kim Kibum—setidaknya itu bisa menyelamatkan dirinya dari pikiran yang tidak-tidak.

"Aish, _hyung_. Kau menggangguku saja, padahal barusan aku hampir mendapatkan foto Kyuhyun tanpa kacamata dengan wajah memerah." Kibum beranjak dari posisinya yang masih menindih Kyuhyun, membuahkan desah nafas lega dari Kyuhyun—sambil dalam hati mengumpat tujuan Kibum melakukan itu padanya. Foto? Ya Tuhan, ia sudah berusaha keras agar tidak ada seorang pun—di sekolahnya—yang bisa melihat wajah tanpa kacamatanya, dan sekarang sepupu gilanya itu malah berusaha mengambil fotonya? Mana wajahnya sedang agak memerah pula. Ia yakin kalau Kibum berhasil mendapatkan foto itu, sudah jelas kalau _namja _jenius itu akan menyebarkannya dan itu… masalah besar untuknya…

Kibum melangkahkan kakinya menuju Yesung. "_Wae_, _hyung_?"

"Wookie menunggumu di bawah." Jawab Yesung—singkat.

Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya. "_Arraseo…_" Ia membalikkan badannya, menatap ke arah Kyuhyun. "Aku serius dengan apa yang kubilang tadi, Kyu. Dia itu populer, kalau kau tidak segera melakukannya, orang lain yang akan mendahuluimu. Dan kau… yang pada akhirnya akan tersakiti."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kibum pun melesat pergi dari kamar itu menemui kekasihnya, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang memeluk bantalnya sambil menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya dan Yesung yang menatap keduanya bergantian dengan waut wajah bingung.

"Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan didapatinya _hyung_nya masih berdiri di dekat pintu. "_Nde_?"

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta?" tanya Yesung—tepat sasaran.

Kyuhyun melotot. "_Mwo_? _ANIYO_!"

Yesung mengerutkan alisnya. Reaksi yang terlalu berlebihan, tapi ia lebih memilih tidak peduli. Walau ia tahu kalau Kyuhyun barusan berbohong padanya, tapi ia tidak ingin ikut campur urusannya. "Ya sudah..."

_Namja _bersuara emas itu pun pergi dari kamar Kyuhyun, meninggalkan si pemilik kamar yang tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri.

.

.

Kyuhyun menyusuri koridor lantai dua sekolahnya. Ia menghela nafas, matanya kini memandangi hamparan rerumputan dan beberapa pohon yang terlihat dari balik jendela. Terus terang saja, perkataan Kibum kemarin membuatnya terus kepikiran. Benar, _namja _itu populer—tidak, tidak, bahkan sangat populer, dan sudah jelas banyak yang menyukainya, atau bahkan mencintainya.

_Namja _berkacamata itu mengacak rambutnya. _Tch_, kalau saja ia tidak usah tertarik—atau malah jatuh cinta padanya—ia tidak usah merasa frustasi seperti ini. Salahkan kenapa orientasi seksualnya yang tidak normal, jadinya ia bisa tertarik dengan _namja _yang katakanlah… mendekati sempurna itu.

Kyuhyun masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, terlihat melupakan tujuannya berkeliaran di lantai dua ini untuk menemui Kibum. Ia bahkan tidak memperhatikan langkahnya sendiri dan lebih fokus terhadap apa yang dikatakan Kibum kemarin sore.

_BRUKK!_

"Aww…"

Seseorang menabrak Kyuhyun, hingga _namja _itu terjatuh dengan posisi terduduk. Kacamatanya lepas, sementara buku yang dipegangnya terjatuh di sampingnya.

Kyuhyun mengusap tangannya, membersihkan debu yang menempel akibat menahan berat tubuhnya ketika jatuh tadi. Diabaikannya si penabrak, karena ia malas meladeninya.

"_Mianhae… gwaenchana_?"

Kyuhyun membatu mendengar suara itu. Suara itu… Ya Tuhan, ini mimpi. Katakan ini mimpi. Siapapun tolong tabok kepalanya atau lempar gayung ke dahinya dan katakan padanya ini mimpi. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya perlahan—dengan gerakan kaku, seolah ia sedang belajar menggerakkan tubuhnya. Satu hal, ini PASTI mimpi…

"Hei… _gwaenchana_?" _Namja _yang menabraknya kembali mengulang pertanyaan yang sama, ketika dirasanya si korban yang kena tabrak tidak meresponnya, kali ini disertai dengan uluran tangan, mencoba membantunya untuk berdiri—kalau-kalau kaki _namja _ini kenapa-kenapa. Biar bagaimanapun ia harus bertanggung jawab kan?"

_Choi Siwon_. Batin Kyuhyun—gugup.

_Namja _bertubuh jangkung bernama Choi Siwon itu mengerutkan alisnya menatap Kyuhyun. Satu kata yang terlintas di otaknya saat ini mengenai _namja _yang masih bertahan dalam posisi duduknya… manis.

Siwon menepis pemikiran yang mulai meracuni otaknya. "Hei?"

Kyuhyun tersentak. Ia segera berdiri, mengabaikan uluran tangan Siwon padanya. Bukannya tidak sopan, tapi ia benar-benar gugup saat ini. Kalau ia menerima uluran tangan itu, bisa dipastikan ia akan pingsan di tempat saat itu juga. Dan itu… MEMALUKAN.

Apa jadinya jika seorang Cho Kyuhyun, _namja _dingin yang hampir tidak mempedulikan apapun selain _game_, kedua sepupunya yang gila beserta _namjachingu _masing-masing (baiklah, ia agak sedikit risih dengan sifat _namjachingu _Yesung, Lee Donghae, yang _childish_ padahal orang itu LEBIH tua dua tahun darinya), dan nilai akademisnya, harus pingsan HANYA karena bersentuhan dengan seorang _namja _mendekati sempurna yang… yang… disukainya? Mau ditaruh di mana mukanya? Di tong sampah? Atau dalam loker sepatunya saja?

"_N-nde_… _gwaenchana._" Kyuhyun segera memungut kacamata dan bukunya, membungkuk sebentar, lalu bergegas pergi. Terlalu lama di sana sepertinya ia akan pingsan juga nantinya—atau mungkin dengan tambahan _nosebleed_ parah. _Hell_, ia bukan _fudanshi _yang akan _nosebleed _hanya karena bersentuhan dengan _namja _kelewat tampan di hadapannya ini.

Siwon mengendikkan bahunya, bingung dengan tingkah orang yang barusan ditabraknya itu. Namun, satu hal yang kini tengah menghantui pikirannya—yang tumben-tumbennya tidak berisi soal agama… _namja _tadi itu… menarik. Orang pertama yang sudah membuatnya tertarik hanya dengan melihat biji obsidian miliknya, karena nyatanya selama hidupnya ini tidak pernah ada seorang pun yang benar-benar membuatnya tertarik—seperti sekarang ini.

"Kalau tidak salah, dia… Cho Kyuhyun, kan? Sepupu dari Kibummie… Menarik…" Dan seulas seringai terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

.

.

"_Eottokhae_?" ucap Kyuhyun—pelan dan hampir tidak terdengar. Ia kembali menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya—kemungkinan akan berdarah kalau terus-terusan melakukan itu. _Aish_, ia tidak peduli dengan itu. Karena yang dipedulikannya adalah kejadian barusan.

Ia tidak menyangka kalau ia bisa melihat wajah yang disukainya itu secara langsung dengan jarak yang sangat dekat seperti itu bukan dari kejauhan seperti biasanya. Dan harus ia akui, dari jarak yang sangat dekat itu—kemungkinan setengah meter—harus ia akui kalau wajah itu… wajah Choi Siwon itu… benar-benar tampan… dan mempesona…

_Blush._

Rona merah segera menjalar melalui pipinya dan terus ke telinganya. Ini gawat, benar-benar gawat. Kalau ada orang yang melihat wajahnya yang seperti ini, ia benar-benar akan mengantongi kepalanya dengang kantong kertas dan membuangnya ke sungai Han._Aigoo_, kenapa ia jadi seperti gadis remaja yang sedang kena _love at the first sight _begini?

"Aww… _that was really so sweet~_"

Kyuhyun membatu. Rona merah yang menjalar di wajahnya berganti menjadi pucat pasi, bahkan lebih pucat daripada kulitnya yang biasa ketika sebuah suara _bass _menginterupsi lamunannya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan dilihatnya sang _hyung_—Kim Kibum—tengah berdiri di belakangnya dengan sebuah seringai di wajahnya.

_Pertanda buruk. _Batin Kyuhyun. Ia tahu kalau seringai yang ditunjukkan Kibum saat ini menunjuk ke arah sesuatu bernama… KONSPIRASI…

Kibum bersandar pada tembok di dekatnya. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Iris obsidian yang terbingkai kacamatanya menatap Kyuhyun penuh arti. Di sebelahnya, sang kekasih—Kim Ryeowook—hanya bisa menatap bingung kedua bersaudara Kim yang walau katanya sepupu, entah kenapa kedekatan mereka bahkan menyerupai saudara kembar.

"Padahal tadi sudah waktu yang tepat. Kenapa tidak mengungkapkannya?"

_Benar kan_. Kyuhyun mendekat ke arah Kibum. Diserahkannya buku yang sejak tadi ia pegang dengan sedikit menyentak. "Bukan urusanmu." Desis Kyuhyun, dan ia pun langsung pergi kembali menuju kelasnya, antisipasi kemungkinan Kibum akan berkata lebih lanjut dan malah membongkar rahasianya itu di depan Ryeowook. Bukannya ia tidak mempercayai kekasih _hyung_nya itu, hanya saja _namja _manis itu terlalu polos dan bisa saja ia malah menceritakan rahasianya itu pada orang lain tanpa sengaja.

"_Aigoo_, tinggal bilang saja apa susahnya sih?"

"Kibummie~"

Kibum menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sang kekasih yang kini—atau memang selalu—memasang tampang polosnya. "_Nde_, _hyung_?"

Ryeowook mem_pout_kan bibirnya. "Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku '_hyung_'. Aku kan hanya lebih tua beberapa bulan saja."

"Tetap saja kau lebih tua dariku..." balas Kibum—tenang. Mengerjai kekasihnya itu memang menyenangkan, sama menyenangkannya dengan mengerjai Kyuhyun. Mengerjai kakaknya, Yesung? Tidak ada reaksi yang cukup berarti dari _hyung_nya yang itu—biasanya datar malah, jadinya ia tidak tertarik lagi mengerjainya. Lebih menarik mengerjai kekasih _hyung_nya itu saja.

"Aish, sudahlah. Ngomong-ngomong, yang sedang kalian maksud itu apa sih?"

Kibum diam, namun sedetik kemudian ia mengeluarkan senyumnya—yang bisa membuat orang lain terpesona karenanya—membuat Ryeowook agak merona melihatnya. "_Aniyo_, itu urusan si Evil itu saja. Lebih baik kita jangan ikut campur—"

—_walau aku sebenarnya berniat untuk ikut campur sih… _batinnya. Di belakang punggungnya ia menyilangkan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, membentuk _cross_. Berbohong dan menipu orang polos seperti _namjachingu_nya itu tidak baik kan?

Kibum menyeringai—dalam hati tentunya—kelihatannya menarik turut campur dalam masalah sepupunya yang satu itu. Terutama sekali ketika dilihatnya reaksi Siwon tadi setelah Kyuhyun pergi. Akan semakin menarik… dan menyenangkan tentunya…

"_Kajja_, kita ke kelas, _hyung_."

Dan Ryeowook mengikuti Kibum—dengan berjuta penasaran bergelut di otaknya, walau ia lebih memilih untuk tidak menanyakan apapun.

.

.

"Siwon-_hyung_…"

Siwon menoleh. Dilihatnya Kibum berjalan ke arahnya sambil membawa setumpuk dokumen di tangannya—kelihatannya itu pekerjaannya untuk hari ini. Saat ini keduanya tengah berada di ruang OSIS.

Kibum menyerahkan dokumen di tangannya. Siwon memfokuskan dirinya untuk membaca seluruh tulisan yang tertera di sana, sampai ia menyadari kalau Kibum masih berdiri di depan mejanya.

"_Wae_?" tanyanya—bingung.

"_Hyung_… kau tertarik dengan saudaraku kan?"

Siwon terpaku mendengarnya. "Saudara? Maksudmu, Yesung-_hyung_?"

"Bukan! Berani kau mendekatinya dan mengganggu hubungan Yesung-_hyung _dengan Hae-_hyung_, kau akan mati di tanganku, Tuan Choi..." desis Kibum—kesal, walau raut wajahnya tetap datar seperti biasanya. "Yang kumaksud itu sepupuku, Cho Kyuhyun..."

Dan Siwon semakin membatu mendengar nama itu disebut. Kibum menyeringai—lagi-lagi dalam hatinya karena ia tidak mau kehilangan _image_nya yang termasuk _cool _itu—ketika dilihatnya reaksi Siwon yang… katakanlah… sesuai harapannya…

"Apa maumu?" balas Siwon—akhirnya.

"Mau kuberitahu cara mendekatinya?"

"_Mwo_?"

Dan kali ini, Kibum benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan seringainya—membuat Siwon agak bergidik melihatnya.

_Nah, ayo kita mulai rencana pertama…_

.

—**To Be Continued—**

**.**

**a/n **ini saya _republish_ karena fic ini dihapus sama admin ffn gara-gara direport oleh seseorang. _Well_, kan sudah saya bilang di atas (udah pake capslock semua dan di_bold_ pula), **"DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ"**. Kalau masih tetep baca dan malah ngereport ini, berarti anda harus periksa mata ke dokter mata sekalian deh, atau belajar bahasa Inggris dari SD lagi. Atau malah perlu belajar baca lagi dari TK? :) Kalau gitu sayang banget ya, orang tua capek-capek nyekolahin, tapi anaknya gak bisa baca. -0-a

Yah, kalau ini dihapus lagi, saya bakal lanjut fic ini di wp sama di facebook. -,- Itu juga kalau ada yang minat sih. xD #plak. Sekalian saya promosiin facebook. #diinjek. Nama facebooknya bisa diliat di profile saya. Yang pasti gak jauh-jauh dari nama Rin. xD #duagh.

Terus… chapter 2nya udah jadi sih sebenernya, cuma kalau kayak gini, saya tunda dulu aja sampai minggu depan… pengen liat keadaan dulu… O.o

Oke, saya males banyak ngomong lagi. xD

.

**Best Regards**

—**RIN—**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

—**Nobody Knows—**

**Author: Rin**

**Chapter: 2/?**

**Disclaimer: All casts is belong to themselves.**

**Rated: T**

**Pair: WonKyu (Siwon – Kyuhyun), slight KiWook, YeHae.**

**Genre: Romance, a bit (failed) humor. Lol. ._.**

**.**

**Warning: AU, Shonen-ai/BL, OOC, Crack Pair, _fluff _gagal karena saya biasanya nulis yang nyerempet(?) angst atau minimal hurt/comfort -,-v, dll.**

**.**

**For: KyuKi Yanagishita and All WonKyu Shipper.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun berguling-guling di atas ranjangnya dengan perasaan tidak tenang. Berkali-kali ia bahkan hampir jatuh dari ranjangnya kalau saja ia tidak punya refleks yang bagus dan malah berakhir dengan, entah bagian tubuhnya yang mana, yang akan mencium lantai. Kejadian tadi masih terngiang dalam otaknya. Jelas saja, memangnya siapa di dunia ini yang tidak galau kalau orang yang disukai—ah tidak, dicintainya—bisa ia lihat dari jarak sedekat itu padahal hal itu adalah satu dari sekian banyaknya hal mustahil yang akan menimpa dirinya di dunia ini.

Ia hanya sendiri di rumah ini—kecuali kalau para pelayan di rumah ini juga dihitung. Dua Kim bersaudara yang menumpang tinggal di rumahnya sedang ada urusan di rumah kedua orang tuanya. Dan ia benar-benar mensyukuri keadaan ini.

Bayangkan saja kalau Kim Kibum ada di rumah ini, ia pasti akan habis disindir olehnya. Dan itu malah akan membuat rahasia dirinya ini diketahui oleh Yesung. Kalau ini sampai benar-benar terjadi, ia akan benar-benar mengutuk Kim Kibum dan mencoretnya dari daftar sepupu yang patut disayangi.

Kyuhyun memilih mengabaikan bayangan seorang Kim Kibum dan kembali mengingat kejadian tadi siang. Setidaknya itu jauh lebih baik—dan jauh lebih menyenangkan.

Wajahnya yang tampan dan mempesona ditambah dengan suaranya yang agak berat terus terbayang dalam pikirannya, membuatnya tidak bisa mencegah rona merah menjalari pipi pucatnya. _Aigoo_, ternyata kalau dilihat dari jarak sedekat itu, orang itu benar-benar… apa ya… kata mempesona itu terlalu biasa untuk menggambarkannya.

"_Eottokhae_?" gumam Kyuhyun—pelan. Kali ini harus ia akui kalau ia benar-benar sudah terjerat dengan pesona orang itu hanya dengan sekali menatap kedua matanya.

Kyuhyun kembali berguling. Rasanya saat ini ia jadi seperti seorang _yeoja _yang baru pertama kalinya merasakan perasaan cinta. Benar-benar memalukan…

Bosan berguling-guling tidak jelas begitu, ia mendudukkan dirinya sambil memeluk salah satu bantal yang berada di dekatnya. Terlintas dalam pikirannya untuk meminta bantuan Kibum mendekati sang ketua OSIS. Toh mereka teman sekelas dan sama-sama anggota OSIS. Tapi pikiran itu segera disingkirkannya ketika wajah Kibum yang menyeringai penuh KONSPIRASI padanya terbayang dalam sedetik setelah ia mendapat ide itu. Tidak, tidak. Ia tidak mau kena resiko harus selalu digoda oleh _namja _kurang kerjaan itu padahal orang itu sudah punya pacar—yang sangat manis menurutnya.

"Aish, sudahlah…"

Kyuhyun menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi tubuhnya sebatas leher. Kelihatannya tidur adalah pilihan yang sangat tepat—dan bagus—baginya saat ini.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan langkah yang amat perlahan menyusuri koridor lantai satu menuju kelasnya. Sesekali ia menguap pelan. Tadi malam ia memang berniat untuk tidur dan memilih untuk melupakan masalah kemarin, tapi nyatanya ia tidak tidur hingga pagi gara-gara otaknya yang tumben-tumbenannya kena sindrom bernama galau.

Dan efek dari semua itu, ia yang datang terlalu pagi seperti ini (daripada ia malah semakin tidak jelas kalau diam di rumah dalam waktu yang lama) harus menahan kedua kelopak matanya yang—sangat disesalinya—kenapa harus terasa berat TEPAT ketika ia sudah berada di sekolah? Kalau saja keadaannya ini dirasakan ketika masih berada di rumah, ia sudah pasti akan bolos dengan senang hati. Sementara ini? Aish, _jinjja_, ini benar-benar menyebalkan…

Kelihatannya bolos dari semua pelajaran dan tidur di suatu tempat akan lebih baik daripada ia berada di dalam kelas dan malah tidak fokus. Toh ia tidak perlu berusaha terlalu keras untuk mengejar materi pelajarannya kalau hanya sekali tidak masuk kelas.

_BRUUKKK_!

"Aww… _appo_…"

Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan, ketika tanpa sadar ia menabrak—atau ditabrak mungkin—seseorang, menyebabkannya terjatuh ke lantai. Ia sedang pusing karena rasa kantuk luar biasa yang menyerangnya, hingga tidak fokus dengan jalannya.

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, berniat untuk sekedar memberikan _deathglare_ pada siapapun yang sudah menabraknya.

"Ng… _gwaenchana_?"

Kyuhyun membulatkan kedua matanya, mengurungkan niat awalnya yang ingin memarahi si penabrak—atau korban yang ia tabrak. Ini _de javu _atau pengulangan kejadian kemarin? Ya Tuhan, apa salahnya—atau kebaikan apa yang sudah dilakukannya—hingga ia harus mengalami ini dua kali dalam dua hari berturut-turut? Apa Tuhan sedang berbaik hati padanya?

"_N-nde_?" Kyuhyun hanya menjawab seadanya. Entah terlalu _shock _atau mungkin terlalu girang hingga ia bahkan tidak dapat mengeluarkan reaksi yang… sedikit lebih baik.

"_Gwaenchana_?" _Namja _itu mengulangi pertanyaannya—sedikit khawatir.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya—ragu atau mungkin tidak fokus. Ya Tuhan, yakinkan ia kalau ini mimpi? Ini bahkan terlalu mustahil untuk disebut kebetulan kalau terjadi di waktu yang berurutan seperti ini. Kenapa dalam dua hari ini ia harus bertabrakan dengan seorang Choi Siwon?

_Namja _bertubuh tegap yang menabrak Kyuhyun itu mengerutkan alisnya. Ia berjongkok hingga posisinya kini sejajar dengan Kyuhyun yang masih terduduk. "Aku serius. Kau baik-baik saja atau tidak?"

Ia mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud untuk membantu Kyuhyun berdiri, walau ia sedikit mengantisipasi kemungkinan anak itu akan mengabaikan uluran tangannya seperti kemarin.

Dengan ragu, Kyuhyun menerima uluran tangan itu. Ia menggigit bibirnya, sementara kedua matanya berusaha untuk tidak menatap ke _namja _di hadapannya, terlalu malu.

Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun hingga _namja _yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu berdiri.

"Ng… _gomawo_…" ucap Kyuhyun, pelan—amat pelan kalau boleh ditambahkan, karena ia mengucapkannya hampir tidak membuka mulutnya ditambah dengan kepalanya yang terus tertunduk membuat suaranya agak terhalang.

Siwon tersenyum—inginnya sih lebar kalau saja ia tidak ingat dengan keharusannya menjaga _image _sebagai seorang ketua OSIS—mendengar suara _namja _yang merupakan sepupu dari salah seorang anggota OSIS, Kim Kibum—yang juga merupakan _namja _yang merupakan salah satu siswa yang paling ingin ia hindari sebenarnya. Alasannya? Jelas karena ada kalanya orang itu—ketika menemukan sesuatu yang menarik baginya—bisa menjadi orang yang sangat menakutkan, sekaligus juga menyebalkan dalam beberapa hal.

Kyuhyun baru akan melangkahkan kakinya—segera pergi dari situ secepatnya atau kalau tidak ia tidak akan bisa menahan rona merah di wajahnya. Ini terlalu dekat, bahkan lebih dekat dari biasanya dan itu merepotkan—sekaligus juga menyenangkan sih. Namun…

"Akh!" _Brukk_!

Kyuhyun terjatuh kembali. Kali ini bukan karena menabrak, melainkan sebelah kakinya yang… terasa agak sakit ketika ia menggerakkannya. Kyuhyun melotot tidak percaya. Masa sih? Padahal ia kan hanya menabrak seseorang—itu pun tidak keras, kenapa kaki kanannya malah terasa sangat sakit? Apa posisi jatuhnya tadi terlalu memberi tekanan pada kakinya?

Siwon yang melihat hal itu kembali berjongkok—khawatir. "H-hei, kau serius tidak apa-apa?"

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya. Ekor matanya melirik ke arah kanan dan kiri bergantian—yang pastinya jangan sampai menatap ke depan. Ia ragu mengatakannya walau sebenarnya ia membutuhkan bantuan untuk menolongnya berdiri—sekalian berjalan kalau bisa. "Itu… kelihatannya kakiku… agak terkilir…"

_Namja _jangkung di hadapannya tertegun. Sadar kalau sebenarnya Kyuhyun itu bukan orang yang hobi berkomunikasi dengan orang lain (dan kelihatannya interaksi dengannya adalah yang terlama yang pernah dilakukannya selain dengan kedua sepupunya)—makanya ia terlihat ragu mengatakannya.

"Hup..."

Kyuhyun membulatkan kedua matanya. Maksudnya ia adalah ia ingin dibantu berdiri atau sekalian saja dipapah sampai ruang kesehatan, toh sekolah masih sepi jadi tidak ada orang yang melihatnya. Tapi _namja _itu malah menggendongnya—err... atau mungkin lebih tepatnya mengangkutnya di pundak layaknya ia ini sebuah karung beras. Ini memalukan, menggelikan—sekaligus juga mengesalkan. Memangnya ia ini barang, apa?

"_Y-yaa_! Apa yang kau lakukan? Turunkan aku!"

Siwon mengerjap beberapa kali. "Bukannya tadi kau bilang kakimu sakit? Makanya kubantu kau ke ruang kesehatan."

Kyuhyun menepuk dahinya. "Tapi bukan begini."

Siwon hanya tersenyum lebar—menampilkan _dimple_nya. "Sudahlah, anggap saja ini permintaan maafku karena menabrakmu tadi—biarpun aku tidak tahu siapa yang menabrak duluan. Dan satu lagi... kalau aku memapahmu berjalan, itu akan sangat lama, jadi... jangan protes, _arra_?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pasrah. Mereka bahkan belum pernah berkenalan—walau ia sudah mengetahui siapa Siwon sebenarnya, tapi kenapa orang ini malah seenaknya? Rasanya ini jadi mengingatkannya pada Kim Jongwoon, sepupunya yang kadang—atau mungkin sering—berbuat seenaknya pada dirinya.

Sementara Siwon...

Sebuah seringai tipis terlihat di wajahnya. Posisinya menggendong Kyuhyun membuat wajahnya tidak terlihat oleh _namja _berambut coklat itu—dan itu sangat menguntungkan baginya. Setidaknya anak itu tidak akan melihat wajahnya ini.

_Kelihatannya ada bagusnya juga aku mengikuti kata-kata Kibummie untuk datang lebih pagi hari ini..._

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk diam di pinggiran tempat tidur. Begitu pun dengan Siwon yang kini tengah sibuk mencari sesuatu—atau mungkin beberapa benda—yang dibutuhkannya. Guru kesehatan belum datang, hal yang wajar karena ini masih terlalu pagi untuk penghuni sekolah ini datang—kecuali mungkin untuk para anggota klub-klub olahraga yang biasanya memiliki jadwal latihan pagi atau penjaga sekolah yang memang tinggal di sekitar lingkungan sekolah.

Setelah menemukan apa yang dibutuhkannya—yang berada dalam satu tempat yaitu kotak P3K—ia berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun lalu berjongkok di depannya. Kyuhyun hanya diam melihatnya—err... atau mungkin sebenarnya ia bingung harus bicara atau melakukan apa.

Siwon membuka sepatu Kyuhyun, memperlihatkan kaki kanannya yang—menurut Kyuhyun—sakit, lalu ia mulai melakukan pekerjaannya. Setidaknya, walau ia agak buta dalam masalah pertolongan pertama, ia cukup tahu mengenai dasar-dasar yang harus ia lakukan.

Sesekali Kyuhyun meringis—sakit, ketika jari-jari—yang menurutnya kurang terampil itu—menyentuh beberapa titik yang dirasanya sakit, membuat Siwon—sesekali pula—menghentikan pekerjaannya membalut kakinya yang terkilir dan melemparkan tatapan minta maaf.

"Nah, selesai..." Siwon memperhatikan hasil kerjanya—tidak terlalu rapi tapi masih masuk kategori lumayan. Setidaknya jika dibandingkan dengan Kyuhyun, balutan perbannya masih tergolong rapi.

"Ng... _gomawo_, _sunbae_..."

"_Hyung_..."

"_Mwo_?" Kyuhyun melongo—tidak mengerti.

"Panggil aku '_hyung_' saja. '_Sunbae_' itu rasanya terlalu formal, menurutku…"

Kyuhyun ragu. Ini sebenarnya kesempatan bagus untuknya agar bisa... yah, setidaknya dekat dengannya, walau mungkin kelihatannya tidak mungkin memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Pertama, karena mereka baru kenal dan mungkin mustahil baginya untuk dekat dalam artian lain selain hanya sebagai _hoobae _atau lebih dekatnya lagi sebagai _dongsaeng_. Kedua, kemungkinan kalau orang ini adalah _straight_—walau ia ragu akan perkiraannya yang ini mengingat ia bahkan tidak pernah mendengar kalau seorang Choi Siwon pernah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang _yeoja_ manapun—berdasarkan pengamatannya selama di sekolah ini.

"Ng, Siwon-_hyung_?" Yah, setidaknya dicoba seperti sekarang tidak masalah.

"Eh? Kau tahu namaku?" Siwon mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Kyuhyun bingung.

Kyuhyun merutuki ucapannya barusan. Mana mungkin kan ia mengatakan kalau ia ini… yah… semacam _stalker_nya?

"Err… _hyung_ kan terkenal di sekolah ini. Wajar saja kan kalau aku bisa tahu... ng... namamu..."

Dan di saat seperti ini pula, Kyuhyun benar-benar memuji kemampuan otaknya untuk berpikir cepat mengarang alasan—yang tidak sepenuhnya salah juga. Hei, yang barusan itu ia memang bicara kenyataan kan?

Siwon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa ada niat untuk bicara lebih lanjut, karena ia sendiri bingung apa yang sebenarnya harus dikatakannya. Ia memang dikenal bisa beradaptasi dengan baik di hadapan orang asing sekalipun, tapi ini... di hadapan _namja _yang sebenarnya menarik perhatiannya ini ditambah orang ini juga bukan tipe orang yang banyak bicara—cenderung terkesan bisu malah—ia jadi bingung sendiri. Ini memang kesempatan bagus untuk setidaknya mengenal Cho Kyuhyun, tapi keadaan ini... rasanya terlalu _awkward _untuk sekedar memulai satu pembicaraan yang sangat ringan sekalipun.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_?"

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dengan kedua alis yang agak berkerut. Heran darimana orang ini mengetahui namanya. Seingatnya ia belum satu kalipun menyebut namanya dan _name tag_nya sendiri juga tertinggal di kamarnya, jadi... dari mana orang ini mengetahui namanya? Kyuhyun menepis pikiran itu. Choi Siwon itu sama-sama pengurus OSIS seperti Kibum dan mereka juga sekelas, jadi mungkin saja sepupunya itu pernah menyebut namanya—sama seperti _namja stoic _tapi menyebalkan itu selalu menyebut nama Choi Siwon (dengan tujuan untuk menganggunya, sebenarnya). Tidak berharap kalau orang ini memang menaruh perhatian pada dirinya.

"_Nde_?"

"Err... mau kuantar pulang?" tanya Siwon—ragu.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali. "_Mwo_?"

"Y-yah, kurasa dengan kakimu yang begitu kau akan sulit untuk berkonsentrasi—"

—_lagipula kapan lagi aku punya kesempatan untuk bisa sedekat ini dengannya?_

Kyuhyun terdiam beberapa saat, ragu sebenarnya walau ia tahu kalau apa yang dikatakan oleh _sunbae_nya ini memang ada benarnya. Lagipula setelah ini ia memang ada niat untuk tidak masuk kelas dan menghabiskan waktunya entah dimana. Dengan kaki yang terasa berdenyut-denyut seperti ini—walau ia tahu sebenarnya ini hanya luka ringan yang dalam waktu dua atau tiga hari akan kembali baik-baik saja—ia tidak akan bisa memfokuskan pikirannya pada pelajaran di kelas. Lagipulu bolos satu atau dua hari juga tidak akan berpengaruh padanya, toh hanya dengan membaca materi hari ini dan sekalian bertanya pada Kibum (opsi ini adalah yang akan terakhir ia pilih kalau ia memang tidak punya pilihan lain di kala otaknya sudah buntu) ia akan baik-baik saja untuk ujian di akhir semester nanti.

"Kurasa... _hyung _ada benarnya juga sih..."

Siwon tersenyum—walau dalam hati sebenarnya ia agak menyeringai—setidaknya ia akan bersama dengan _namja _di hadapannya ini sedikit lebih lama. Yah, ia tahu kalau Kyuhyun datang lebih pagi karena informasi dari Kim Kibum—yang membuatnya heran kenapa orang itu mau repot-repot melakukannya. Bukannya _namja stoic _itu sedang berada di rumah orang tuanya, bukan di rumah Kyuhyun? Jadi darimana ia tahu kalau Kyuhyun akan datang sepagi ini?

Siwon menepis pikirannya itu. Tidak ada gunanya ia memikirkannya karena ia memang tidak pernah bisa menebak bagaimana jalan pikiran _namja _itu. Ia bahkan adakalanya dibuat bingung dengan beberapa tindakannya, seperti sekarang ini. Terkesan seperti memang ingin membantu tapi juga di sisi lain terkesan seperti sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Yah, apapun itu, kelihatannya sedikit mengikuti permainan orang itu tidak ada salahnya—walau ia bingung dengan tujuannya.

"Kalau begitu… _kajja_…" Siwon membalikkan badannya dan mendekatkan punggungnya pada Kyuhyun.

"_Mwo_?" Kyuhyun bingung. Entahlah, terlalu lama berada di dekat _namja _ini rasanya ia seperti jadi orang yang benar-benar bodoh—walau pada kenyataannya bukan.

"Kugendong."

Dan mendengar jawaban singkat, padat tapi mencengangkan itu, Kyuhyun pun membulatkan kedua matanya. "_MWO_?"

Orang ini gila apa? Ayolah, jam segini sekolah memang masih termasuk dalam keadaan sepi dan kemungkinan akan ada yang melihatnya itu adalah nol koma sekian persen, tapi tetap saja hal itu memalukan. Ia bukan anak kecil—bahkan kemungkinan kalau ia anak kecil, ia akan tetap malu melakukannya, dan orang ini malah menyuruhnya untuk itu? Yang benar saja...

"Dengan kakimu yang begitu, kurasa jalan pun akan terasa sulit. Bukannya kau tidak mau kalau ada orang yang melihatmu begini?"

"Ng... yah... memang benar sih..."

Kyuhyun masih ragu, namun sedetik kemudian, perlahan ia pun memposisikan tubuhnya tepat di belakang Siwon lalu memeluk lehernya—dengan dada yang berdebar sejujurnya. Dan Siwon pun dengan senang hati menopang berat badan Kyuhyun yang memang terasa ringan—jauh lebih ringan daripada dugaannya. Yah, berpikir terlalu lama juga agak buruk sih. Bisa-bisa kemungkinan orang melihatnya digendong oleh Siwon yang asalnya nol koma sekian persen malah menjadi naik melebihi satu persen.

Dan detik itu juga, Kyuhyun benar-benar berharap semoga saja jantungnya untuk sementara ini bisa sedikit bekerja sama dengan otaknya agar tidak berdetak terlalu berlebihan—dimana itu ternyata sulit sekali.

.

.

Kim Kibum menyeringai tipis. Tak ada salahnya ia mengikuti Kyuhyun—dan juga Siwon tentunya—untuk datang di jam yang sepagi ini. Setidaknya ia jadi bisa melihat pemandangan bagus—sekalian juga merekamnya.

Ia tahu kalau Kyuhyun datang ke sekolah sepagi ini berkat salah seorang _maid _di rumah keluarga Cho, yang sebenarnya sudah ia mintai tolong untuk melaporkan apa saja yang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun selama ia tidak ada di rumah itu. Tidak sulit melakukan itu, dengan sedikit senyum darinya cukup mudah untuk meminta _maid _itu memenuhi permintaannya ini.

"Yah, kurasa bantuan dariku kemungkinan tidak ada gunanya. Tapi… sedikit gangguan dariku mungkin akan menjadikan hubungan mereka lebih menarik~"

.

—**To Be Continued—**

**.**

**A/n **Yah, saya membatalkan niat saya untuk bikini ni jadi ThreeShots, karena setelah dipikir lagi kalau konflik lebih banyak kayaknya lebih seru. xD #dihajarReaders.

_Mian_, saya baru update sekarang. Saya lupa nyimpen file chapter ini di folder mana. =.= -efek ngesave sembarangan.

Setelah ini saya bakalan hiatus sampai akhir bulan. Selain karena bentar lagi SMTOWN INA, saya juga mesti fokus sama ujikom informatika kalau mau dapet sertifikat kelulusan. ;-; Doakan saya ya, chingudeul~

Oke, mari kita ke review~ Sebelumnya, saya mau minta maaf ya, buat reviewers di postingan yang pertama sebelum ff ini didelete karena gak bisa saya bales. Saya lupa lagi siapa aja yang ngerevies di sana, jadi saya cuma bales review dari postingan yang baru aja. Sekali lagi, maaf. ;-; T.T

**Ifa Cho-i** - Gomawo, buat dukungannya, chingu. Ini udah diupdate. :)

**Guest** - iya, ini republish. :)

**alcici349** - Gomawo, udah dilanjut. :)

**mrs. ChoKyu** - iya, ini udah dilanjut. Mian kalau kelamaan ne. :)

**HaeUKE** - Iya, chingu. WPku tinggal dilihat aja di profil, tapi aku tetep bakal update di sini juga kok. Gomawo, buat reviewnya. :)

**rachma99** - gomawo, ini udah diupdate, chingu. :)

**MhiaKyu** - Gomawo, chingu. Ini udah dilanjut. :)

**Dongdonghae** - Iya ya, padahal ini WonKyu pertama yang saya bikin. u.u Hehe, ini udah dilanjut chingu. :)

**cloud3024** - Kyunya udah panik duluan disangka bakalan incest. -.- #plak. Rencana Kibum kemungkinan adalah untuk mengganggu WonKyu. xD #duagh.

**KiKyuWook** - Eh, kan seru bikin kata TBC di tengah adegan yang seru. xD #digeplak. Kemungkinan ada kok, soalnya saya mau bikin chapternya lebih banyak lagi. :)

**gaemwon407** - gomawo, udah dilanjut, chingu. :)

**ecca . augest** - gak tau tuh, chingu. Hehe, udah diupdate nih. :)

**lovinkyu** - gak males update kok, cuma waktu yang gak memungkinkan. :)

**rikha-chan** - mian ya, ini udah diupdate. :)

**Wookiesomnia** - Haha, malah jadi dua minggu. .a gomawo reviewnya~ :)

**violin diaz** - hehe, nanti bakalan ada kok. Soalnya saya perpanjang lagi jumlah chapternya entah jadi berapa. :)

**IrmaWK** - Haha, iya nih. =.= gak tau tuh, padahal udah cape-cape bikinnya.

**dealovia choi** - gomawo reviewnya, chingu. :)

**hime . kyu** - Ini udah dilanjut, chingu. :)

**Nadia-veela** - Lah? Emang di sini Siwon kenapa? O.o Ini udah lanjut chingu. :)

**dew'yellow** - Gomawo. :) YeHae-nya cuma sekilas doang sih, tapi ada kemungkinan dimasukin agak banyak. :)

.

.

Oke, sekian dari saya, _see you on the next chapter~ _:) RnR?

.

_~Praise youth and it will prosper~_

_._

**Best Regards**

—**RIN—**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

—**Nobody Knows—**

**Author: Rin**

**Chapter: 3/?**

**Disclaimer: All casts is belong to themselves.**

**Rated: T**

**Pair: WonKyu (Siwon – Kyuhyun), slight KiWook, YeHae.**

**Genre: Romance, a bit (failed) humor. Lol. ._.**

**.**

**Warning: AU, Shonen-ai/BL, OOC, Crack Pair, _fluff _gagal karena saya biasanya nulis yang nyerempet(?) angst atau minimal hurt/comfort -,-v, dll.**

**.**

**For: KyuKi Yanagishita and All WonKyu Shipper.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

_Cklek_.

"_Mwo_?"

Yesung terperangah, agak kaget melihat adik sepupu kesayangannya ada di depan pintu rumahnya. Apalagi dengan posisinya yang masih digendong oleh Siwon, membuat Yesung bahkan hanya bisa diam membatu beberapa saat di tempatnya dengan posisi tangan kanan yang masih memegang kenop pintu.

"_A-annyeong_, _hyung_..." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan senyum lebarnya—yang justru terlihat aneh, berharap semoga sepupu tertuanya itu tidak bertanya apapun dan segera pergi dari tempat itu saat ini juga. Kalau dilihat dari penampilannya ditambah ketika ia turun dari mobil Siwon ia melihat Lee Donghae, kekasih _hyung _tercintanya itu, duduk di mobil milik _namja _bersuara emas itu, sudah jelas orang ini pasti akan pergi kuliah. Keduanya kuliah di tempat yang sama, hanya berbeda jurusan.

Yesung mengerutkan alisnya, masih belum berniat beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri—di depan pintu, dan tanpa mengubah posisinya sedikit pun, membuat Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya. Ia tahu, dengan ekspresi yang ditunjukkannya ini, kelihatannya _hyung_nya ini pasti akan bertanya sesuatu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Kyu?"

Benar kan?

"_Gwaenchana_, _hyung_. Bisa kau sedikit bergeser dari tempatmu itu? Aku tidak mau merepotkan Siwon-_hyung _lebih lama lagi karena menggendongku terus sejak dari sekolah dan sekarang kau malah menghalangi jalan?"

Yesung segera bergeser, memberi akses lebih luas untuk Siwon menggendong Kyuhyun. Ia baru akan melangkahkan kakinya keluar ketika disadarinya sesuatu.

_Tunggu. Siwon-_hyung_? Sejak kapan mereka akrab? Bukannya mereka..._

_Namja _berambut hitam itu membalikkan badannya. "Siwon-_ah_…"

Siwon—yang baru saja menurunkan Kyuhyun di atas salah satu sofa di ruang depan—menoleh. Ia tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun sejak tadi. Bukan karena canggung atau bagaimana, tapi lebih karena kelelahan. Tak disangkanya, menggendong _namja _seringan ini dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama cukup untuk membuatnya agak kehabisan nafas.

"_Nde_?"

Yesung agak ragu untuk mengucapkan kalimat selanjutnya yang ingin ia ucapkan, namun rasa penasarannya justru lebih besar hingga akhirnya ia pun memberanikan dirinya. "Bisa kita bicara sebentar… di luar?"

Siwon agak ragu sebenarnya, namun melihat Yesung yang terlihat serius dan penasaran di saat yang bersamaan, membuatnya menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan mengikuti Yesung yang lebih dulu melangkahkan kakinya ke luar rumah.

Kyuhyun?

Ia hanya menatap kepergian mereka dengan tatapan bingung dan penasaran, tapi berhubung kakinya sedang tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama untuk menuruti keinginannya menguping pembicaraan mereka, ia pun memilih untuk tetap diam di tempatnya—sambil dalam hati sedikit merutuki kesialan hari ini serta mensyukuri buah dari kesialannya itu. Kapan lagi ia bisa berada dalam jarak yang sangat dekat seperti itu dengan orang yang sangat disukainya?

.

.

Yesung menatap Siwon dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, seolah sedang melakukan penyelidikan atas orang di hadapannya. Sesekali ia memegang dagunya sambil menunjukkan ekspresi sedang memikirkan sesuatu, membuat Siwon agak jengah karena diperhatikan seintens itu.

"Yesung-_hyung_, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

"Kau menyukai Kyuhyun, kan?"

"_Mwo_?" Siwon melotot kaget. Bagaimana mungkin orang ini bisa menebak bagaimana perasaannya sementara ia sendiri sebenarnya masih belum yakin akan perasaannya sendiri? Entah itu memang pantas untuk dikatakan suka atau hanya sebatas tertarik saja karena melihat Kyuhyun yang—menurutnnya—terlihat manis, tapi malah berusaha menyembunyikannya dari orang lain hingga anak itu terlihat tidak menarik di hadapan orang lain. "Kenapa kau menyimpulkan begitu? Apa Kibummie yang mengatakannya padamu?"

"_Aniyo_, adikku tidak bilang apa-apa padaku. Kau tahu sendiri kan dia itu bagaimana. Kalau ada sesuatu yang membuatnya sangat tertarik, jarang sekali dia akan memberitahukannya padaku. Lagipula…" Yesung diam selama beberapa saat, mencoba mengingat sesuatu. _Kalau tidak salah anak itu pernah membahasnya berdua dengan Kyuhyun, hanya aku saja yang tidak terlalu menangkap isi obrolan mereka._

"Lagipula apa, _hyung_?" Siwon mengerutkan alisnya melihat sang tertua dari Kim bersaudara itu kini diam.

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia kembali menatap Siwon. "Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Aku tidak masalah kalau kau mau menyukainya atau bagaimana, tapi kalau kau sampai menyakitinya hingga ia menangis, saat itu juga akan kupastikan kalau kau hanya tinggal nama saja di dunia ini."

Siwon mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali, namun sebelum ia sempat mengeluarkan suaranya, Yesung telah lebih dulu pergi dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan Siwon yang masih membatu di tempatnya. Satu hal yang terlintas dalam otaknya. Ia pikir orang tergila yang pernah dikenalnya hanya seorang Kim Kibum saja. Ternyata... kakaknya pun tidak berbeda jauh dengannya.

.

.

Yesung membuka pintu mobilnya. Ia pun duduk di kursi pengemudi. Kedua alisnya bertautan heran ketika dilihatnya sang kekasih kini tengah menahan tawanya—entah karena apa.

"Apa ada yang lucu di luar sana hingga kau terlihat sulit sekali menahan tawamu, Hae-_ya_?"

"Hmph... _Aniyo_, _hyung_. Aku hanya penasaran, apa yang kau katakan padanya hingga ia bahkan membatu di tempatnya begitu. Apa kau mengancamnya juga? Seperti yang kau lakukan pada Zhou Mi dan Changmin dulu..."

Yesung mendengus perlahan. "Aku kan hanya tidak mau kalau Kyuhyun dekat dengan orang yang pada akhirnya hanya akan menyakitinya saja. Dan bukan salahku kan kalau dua orang itu akhirnya malah mundur bahkan sebelum mereka benar-benar dekat dengannya."

"Haha... _arraseo, hyung_. Kau protektif sekali, _eoh_? Aku sampai agak cemburu, kau tahu?"

Yesung menarik Donghae yang tadinya hanya bersandar pada kaca jendela mobil hingga jarak di antara keduanya hanya tinggal beberapa senti saja. Donghae mengerjapkan kedua matanya, sedikit kaget dengan pergerakan yang terbilang cukup tiba-tiba itu. Seketika wajahnya agak memerah menyadari kalau wajah mereka begitu dekat. Melihat itu, Yesung hanya menyeringai tipis. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu mencium bibir _plum _sang kekasih dengan lembut dan singkat.

"Kau tahu, aku justru senang kalau kau cemburu begitu~"

Donghae menutup wajahnya yang diyakininya pasti sudah semerah tomat. Menyesal juga ia mengucapkan kalimat itu. _Aish_, ia bahkan melupakan bagaimana perangai kekasihnya yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya ini.

"_Yaa_, _hyung_! Hilangkan ke_pervert_anmu ini!"

.

.

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya masuk kembali ke rumah Kyuhyun. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun masih duduk di tempatnya semula, menandakan kalau ia tidak bergerak sedikit pun dari tempatnya itu.

Kyuhyun memandang Siwon dengan tatapan agak khawatir. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja ia sedikit memikirkan apa yang sepupu tertuanya itu bicarakan dengan sang _sunbae_. Berdasarkan pengalaman sebelumnya, kelihatannya ia harus sedikit berhati-hati ketika Yesung mengajak bicara orang-orang yang—mulai—dekat dengannya, pengecualian untuk Henry Lau, sahabat dekatnya yang kini berada di China sana karena hanya dalam waktu sekian detik, Yesung langsung memeluknya—kalau tidak mau disebut mencekiknya.

"_Anou_, Siwon-_hyung_..."

"_Nde_?"

"Yesung-_hyung _tidak mengatakan hal yang aneh padamu kan?"

"_Mwo_? Maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. "Aku serius, _hyung_."

Siwon diam. Harusnya ini bukan pertanyaan yang sulit untuk dijawab, namun bayangan akan wajah Yesung yang agak mengancamnya—walau sebenarnya itu tidak terkesan menakutkan sih—membuatnya harus berpikir berulang kali untuk menceritakan apa yang diucapkan Yesung padanya. "Aa... Yesung-_hyung_ tidak mengatakan apapun—tidak begitu penting."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya. Jelas itu bohong, bahkan anak kecil sekalipun bisa dengan mudah menebaknya. "Kau yakin?"

Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya, tidak ingin ada lagi pertanyaan.

"Ya sudahlah..."

Merasa percuma menanyakannya—yang pastinya tidak akan menghasilkan jawaban apa-apa, Kyuhyun pun memilih untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Toh ia bisa menanyakannya pada Yesung nanti, ketika _hyung_nya itu pulang kuliah—itu pun kalau orang itu pulang kemari dan tidak menginap di rumah kekasih _childish_nya itu.

Tersentak, Kyuhyun baru menyadari kalau ia melupakan swesuatu. Ia kembali mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Siwon yang kini tengah mengamati interior rumahnya—terlihat sedikit gugup sebenarnya, dan kalau saja yang di hadapannya ini bukan Choi Siwon—orang yang disukainya—sudah pasti ia akan dengan senang hati menertawakan orang itu, seperti apa yang terjadi pada Ryeowook dan Donghae dulu. Ditambah kalau saja ia juga tidak dalam posisi yang sama dengan Siwon—sama-sama gugup. Ayolah, di dunia ini mana ada yang tidak akan gugup kalau hanya berdua saja dengan orang yang disukainya? Dan parahnya, ia baru menyadari itu sekarang, tepat ketika Yesung sudah menghilang.

_Aigoo_, untung saja ia sering bersama dengan Kibum, jadinya ia bisa sedikit meniru wajah _stoic _sepupu kurang kerjaannya itu—walau Kibum sendiri bersikeras, dibandingkan wajah _stoic_, wajah Kyuhyun malah terlihat seperti wajah seorang anak kecil yang masih polos.

"_Anou_, _hyung..._"

"_Nde_?" Siwon mendongakkan kepalanya. Jujur saja, hanya berduaan begini justru membuatnya agak—atau mungkin sangat—gugup. Penyebabnya? Entahlah, mungkin hanya Tuhan saja yang tahu.

"_Gomawo_..."

Siwon tersenyum. "_Cheonma_..."

Melihat Siwon yang tersenyum, Kyuhyun mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali hingga tanpa disadarinya, rona merah sedikit menjalari kedua pipi agak _chubby_nya. _Aigoo, _ternyata kalau dilihat dari dekat, orang ini benar-benar terlihat tampan.

_Kyeopta... _Batin Siwon, refleks. _Eh? _Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Rasanya pikirannya jadi agak ngaco kalau terus bersama Kyuhyun lebih lama dari ini.

Siwon baru akan membuka mulutnya, ketika dering ponsel miliknya telah mendahuluinya untuk mengeluarkan suara, membuat Kyuhyun mau tidak mau menaruh sedikit atensinya pada bunyi agak nyaring itu. Merutuki siapapun yang sudah mwengganggu momen menatap-Cho-Kyuhyun—yang sangat mustahil kalau mereka ada di sekolah, Siwon merogoh sakunya, mengambil benda persegi yang membuatnya harus menahan hasratnya untuk mengutuk orang yang sudah mengganggunya ini.

_Eh? Kibum?_

_[[From: Kibum_

_Hyung, bisa kau segera ke sekolah sekarang? __Ada sedikit 'masalah' di sini. Kalau kau tidak segera di sini dalam waktu 30 menit, aku pastikan sebuah pesan akan sampai ke ponsel sepupuku itu. _Annyeong… ^^

_P.S. Jangan terlalu berharap dengan apa yang akan kukirim pada Kyuhyun, yang pasti itu akan jadi masalah besar buatmu, Tuan Choi…]]_

_Dasar iblis. _Batin Siwon—_facepalm_. Rasanya… ketika dirasanya ia akan baik-baik saja hanya untuk bisa sedikit lebih dekat dengan _namja _Cho di hadapannya ini, dua bersaudara Kim tidak waras yang merupakan sepupu Kyuhyun ini malah dengan senang hati jadi tembok penghalangnya. Dasar _brother-complex_.

"Siwon-_hyung_, _gwaenchana_?" Kyuhyun yang sedikit khawatir melihat Siwon yang mendadak diam dan malah terlihat seperti berpikir keras, memutuskan untuk bertanya—yang sayangnya malah direspon dengan diam oleh _namja _bertubuh jangkung di hadapannya ini.

"Siwon-_hyung_!" Sedikit lebih keras, Kyuhyun berusaha untuk memanggilnya kembali. Apa pesan singkat yang baru diterimanya itu benar-benar menarik hingga ia sedikit mengabaikan sekitarnya?

"_N-ne_?" Siwon agak terperanjat. Wajar saja, saat ini ia lebih fokus pada pesan singkat pembawa sial yang masuk ke ponselnya dibandingkan dengan apapun yang ada di sekitarnya.

"_Gwaenchana_? Kau terlihat seperti tertekan, _hyung_? Apa ada masalah?"

Siwon kembali teringat akan pesan singkat dari Kibum. Ini sudah berjalan lima menit dari waktu yang disediakan Kibum dan ia malah diam. _Aish_, daripada terjadi hal yang tak diinginkan, lebih baik ia menuruti ucapan Kibum saat ini—seberapapun ia tidak ingin melakukannya.

"_Gwaenchana… _sepertinya."

"Eh?"

"Ah, tidak, bukan apa-apa…" Siwon mencoba untuk bersikap sewajarnya walau sebenarnya itu sangat sulit. "_Mian, _Kyuhyun-_ah_, aku harus kembali ke sekolah sekarang."

"Eh? Kau tidak mau tinggal lebih lama di sini?" Kyuhyun langsung mengatupkan bibirnya tepat ketika kalimat itu selesai keluar dari mulutnya. _Mwo_? Ada apa dengan lidahnya? Kenapa malah terlihat seperti ingin menahan kepergian Siwon? Yah, memang itu keinginannya sih, tapi kalau terlalu spontan juga bisa jadi masalah. Bisa-bisa perasaannya malah jadi lebih mudah diketahui.

Siwon hanya tersenyum, sambil memasang raut agak bersalah. "_Mianhae_, Kibum-_ah _barusan menghubungiku dan ia bilang ada sedikit masalah di sana. Jadi aku harus kembali ke sekolah." _Dan masalahnya itu, aku yakin berhubungan denganmu Kyuhyun-ah_…

Mendengar ucapan Siwon, Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya. _Kibum_? Rasanya bukan pertanda baik kalau nama sepupunya itu yang disebutkan.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, tidak masalah kan kalau kau kutinggal? Kurasa kau tidak akan kenapa-kenapa kalau sudah kutinggal di rumahmu sendiri…"

Kyuhyun mengulas senyum, membuat Siwon agak terpana. Manis. Heran, kenapa Kyuhyun lebih sering memasang wajah datar selama ia ada di sekolah kalau ia punya wajah terlampau manis seperti ini?

"_Nan gwaenchana, hyung_… aku tidak apa-apa. Aku akan minta tolong Shindong-_ahjussi_ untuk merawat kakiku, kau jangan khawatir. _Gomawo_, sudah mengantarku…"

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi sekarang… _annyeong_…"

Detik berikutnya, Siwon langsung pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Kesal.

_Kim Kibum, kalau bertemu nanti, akan kubunuh kau_...

.

.

Kibum menahan tawanya. Iris gelapnya menatap ponselnya. Yah, ia memang tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresi Siwon ketika menerima pesannya barusan, tapi sedikitnya ia bisa menebaknya—ah, dan jangan lupakan bagaimana ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun. Pasti kesal dan itu akan sangat manis kalau dilihat.

Sepupunya itu pasti sudah bisa menebak apa yang sudah dikatakannya hingga Siwon harus pergi meninggalkannya, padahal—menurutnya—Kyuhyun pasti sudah sangat mengharapkan momen dimana ia bisa hanya berdua saja dengan _namja _jangkung tersebut, walau ia tidak yakin Kyuhyun akan bisa setidaknya mengungkapkan sesuatu.

_Grek_.

Suara pintu ruang OSIS yang dibuka. Kibum menoleh. Ia tahu itu bukan Siwon, karena butuh waktu sekitar dua puluh menit dari rumah Kyuhyun menuju sekolahnya ini.

"Kibum-_ssi_, apa kau lihat Siwon-_oppa_?"

Seorang _yeoja_, siswi kelas dua juga sama seperti dirinya dan teman sekelasnya. _Yeoja _yang manis, hanya saja menurutnya Ryeowook jauh lebih manis lagi, terutama jika ia kesal karena godaannya. _Yeoja _yang dulu pernah menyukai Siwon tapi ketika mengetahui bahwa sang ketua OSIS tidak pernah tertarik dengan wanita—dan lebih tertarik pada laki-laki sama seperti dirinya—_yeoja _ini malah dengan gamblangnya langsung mendukung Siwon. _Fujoshi_, _eoh_?

Im Yoona.

"_Aniyo, _tapi kurasa ia akan datang sebentar lagi." _Pasti datang, dia tidak akan mengambil resiko karena tidak menuruti ucapanku tadi. _

"Ah, begitu ya..."

Terlihat raut kecewa dari wajahnya. Sepertinya apapun itu, Choi Siwon benar-benar dibutuhkan oleh gadis ini.

Kibum tersentak. Seolah teringat sesuatu atau tersadar akan sesuatu. Ini akan jadi menarik, setidaknya untuk lebih mengetahui seberapa jauh rasa cinta yang dimiliki Kyuhyun maupun Siwon—walau jelas-jelas _namja _itu tidak mau mengakuinya. Yah, ini diperlukan, karena... walau ia—dan Yesung—selalu mengganggu Kyuhyun, ia tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada sepupu manisnya itu. Sama seperti alasan kenapa Ywesung bisa begitu protektif terhadap Kyuhyun dari _namja _yang berusaha untuk mendekatinya, ia juga melakukan hal yang sama—dengan caranya sendiri.

Ia menyeringai. Ini akan menarik. Walau ia khawatir pada Kyuhyun, sedikit bermain-main tidak masalah kan?

"Yoona-_ssi_, boleh aku minta tolong sesuatu?"

.

—**To Be Continued—**

**.**

**a/n ini kelamaan, saya tau kok. mian ya, kena WB dadakan. **

**Saya gak akan banyak omong deh. -.- males ngetik #plak**

**Dan… mian, untuk saat ini gak bisa bales review. Tapi pasti saya baca kok. **

**Oke, sekian dari saya.**

**RnR? :D**

**.**

**Best Regards**

—**RIN—**

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

—**Nobody Knows—**

**Author: Rin**

**Chapter: 4/?**

**Disclaimer: All casts is belong to themselves.**

**Rated: T**

**Pair: WonKyu (Siwon – Kyuhyun), slight KiWook, YeHae.**

**Genre: Romance, a bit (failed) humor. Lol. ._.**

**.**

**Warning: AU, Shonen-ai/BL, OOC, Crack Pair, **_**fluff **_**gagal karena saya biasanya nulis yang nyerempet(?) angst atau minimal hurt/comfort -,-v, dll.**

**.**

**For: KyuKi Yanagishita and All WonKyu Shipper.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun membolak-balikkkan badannya, berguling dari sudut ranjang ke sudut lainnya. Sesekali seulas senyum lebar—yang terlihat bodoh kalau saja Kibum melihatnya—terlihat di wajahnya. Wajahnya merona, hanya garis merah tipis yang hampir tidak terlihat, tapi tetap saja. Membayangkan wajah Siwon sedekat itu dengannya, ditambah dengan semua tindakannya tadi, Kyuhyun semakin tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa senangnya.

Tingkahnya kali ini benar-benar seperti gadis remaja yang baru merasakan cinta pada pandangan pertama… -_-

_Duagh_.

"Aww…"

Dan bahkan sampai ia jatuh dari tempat tidurnya pun, senyum itu masih juga belum lepas dari wajahnya.

Kyuhyun menumpukan kepalanya di sisi ranjang. Ia menghela nafasnya. Senyum di wajahnya agak memudar. Baiklah, ia akui kalau tindakan Siwon tadi padanya benar-benar membuatnya terkesan, dan sempat membuatnya berpikir kalau orang itu mungkin sedikit menaruh perhatian padanya. Tapi… Siwon baik pada semua orang di sekolah, bahkan pada siswa yang benar-benar tidak ia kenal. Artinya… perlakuan Siwon padanya jelas bukan sesuatu yang istimewa. Ia pasti pernah melakukannya pada orang lain.

Yah, ia hanya berpikir rasional, bukan pesimis. Toh Siwon juga tidak mengenalnya, selain statusnya yang merupakan sepupu Kibum. Ia tidak seperti Kibum, yang walaupun dingin dan reaksinya selalu datar minta ditabok seperti itu, tapi setidaknya dia masih bisa bersosialisasi dengan orang lain. Tidak seperti dirinya yang memang sengaja mengisolasi dirinya dari dunia luar.

Kyuhyun hanya tidak ingin, ketika ia dilambungkan oleh harapan yang tinggi, ia akan jatuh saat itu juga dan mungkin… tidak akan bisa kembali seperti semula. Tapi… sedikit berharap tidak masalah kan?

"Aish… apa yang kupikirkan…?"

.

.

.

"Dia jadi mirip orang gila kalau seperti itu,_ hyung_. Tadi senyum-senyum sendiri sekarang malah mendadak murung. Kau yakin sepupumu itu baik-baik saja?" Donghae menatap Yesung yang berdiri di sebelahnya, sedikit mengintip apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun di dalam sana.

Harusnya mereka berdua ada kuliah hari ini… harusnya. Tapi apa yang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun justru membuat mereka lebih penasaran dan akhirnya memilih untuk tidak mengikuti kelas hari ini.

Yesung diam, memilih untuk tidak memberikan tanggapan apapun, karena toh ia juga tidak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi dengan anak itu—walau ia bisa sedikit menebaknya. Hanya sedikit. Yang pasti kelihatannya berhubungan dengan Siwon.

"Sudahlah, ayo pergi. Diam di sini dan ketahuan anak itu kalau kita sedang mengintipnya justru berbahaya. _Kajja_~"

_Namja _berkepala agak besar itu langsung menarik tangan kekasihnya dari tempat itu. Bukannya ia takut dengan Kyuhyun, hanya saja ia tidak ingin mencari masalah. Kyuhyun yang marah bukan tipe orang yang ingin ia hadapi. Anak itu bisa melakukan sesuatu yang aneh kalau _mood_nya sedang buruk.

.

.

.

"Mengerti kan?" Kibum tersenyum—walau mungkin jika Kyuhyun melihatnya dia pasti akan menyebutnya seringai—pada _yeoja _di hadapannya. Ia sudah menjelaskan apa yang Kibum ingin Yoona lakukan, dan alih-alih menolaknya _yeoja _itu malah tertarik dan setuju untuk membantunya.

"Cuma itu saja kan. Kalau itu kurasa aku bisa melakukannya…" Yoona membalas senyum Kibum—yang sebenarnya lebih terlihat seperti seringai seorang _fujoshi _yang seperti mendapat mangsa yang momennya harus ia abadikan. -_-

"Usahakan se_natural _mungkin. Kyuhyun bukan orang bodoh, sedikit saja ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan ia pasti akan bisa menebak apa yang tengah terjadi. _Ne_?"

"_Arraseo_~ Kau bisa mengandalkanku untuk itu~"

Detik berikutnya Yoona beranjak dari ruangan itu. Toh tujuan awalnya juga untuk mencari Siwon, tapi justru malah membuatnya menemukan sesuatu yang menarik.

Kibum menatap kepergian _yeoja _itu. Selanjutnya ia mengambil ponselnya yang ia simpan di saku celana. "Nah, sekarang tinggal Seohyun-_ssi_…"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu, apa yang membuatnya malah berangkat sekolah hari ini padahal jelas kakinya masih sakit. Memang tidak terlalu sakit jika dibandingkan dengan kemarin, tapi tetap saja cukup untuk membuatnya sesekali meringis dan menghentikan langkahnya hanya untuk sekedar mengistirahatkan kakinya.

_Namja _itu benar-benar menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca jendela sekolah. Iris gelapnya membulat, ketika ia sadar kalau ada yang dilupakannya hari ini.

_Ya Tuhan, aku lupa dengan kacamataku!_

Kyuhyun merutuki kecerobohannya. Ia memang agak terburu-buru pagi ini, selain karena ia bangun terlambat, ada hal lainnya yang membuat waktu perginya menjadi terhambat. Dan hal itu malah membuatnya melupakan hal yang biasa ia lakukan. Memakai kacamata, dan membuat penampilannya serapih mungkin.

Sekarang?

_Well_, kelihatannya ia melupakan kalau hari ini ia pergi ke sekolah dan—tanpa sadar—malah menggunakan _contact lens_nya. Dan seragamnya… ini bahkan jauh dari kesan _nerd _yang biasa ia tunjukkan. Ia lupa dengan dasinya dan _blazer_ yang ia kenakan tidak terkancing sama sekali.

Ini jelas bukan dirinya—yang biasa ketika berada di sekolah.

_Bagaimana ini?_

Kyuhyun panik. Berpenampilan seperti ini memang wajar baginya—tapi itu kalau ia berada di luar lingkungan sekolah jadi orang-orang jelas tidak akan mengenalinya. Tapi di sekolah… ini jelas bukan dirinya.

"Kyu—aahhh…"

_Namja _berkulit agak pucat itu menoleh—agak ragu. Ia mendesah lega ketika yang didapatinya adalah Kibum.

"_Hyung_~"

"Kau sedang gila atau apa? Ada apa dengan penampilanmu yang biasa?" Kibum mengernyit heran. Ia memang ingin melihat Kyuhyun datang ke sekolah dengan dandanan yang agak normal, bukannya tampang kutu buku yang tidak ada menariknya sama sekali. Tapi… mendadak seperti ini?

"_Hyung_, _eottokhae_? Aku lupa dengan kacamataku."

Ah, begitu ya, kelihatannya anak ini terburu-buru hingga melupakan hal—yang menurut Kyuhyun—penting itu. Tapi… bukannya ini ada bagusnya juga? Setidaknya agar rencananya bisa berjalan lancar. Toh akan aneh juga kalau rencana itu tetap berjalan dengan Kyuhyun yang masih berpenampilan _nerd_.

Kibum berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun—berusaha agar ia tidak sampai mengeluarkan seringai yang sedari tadi tak tahan ingin ia keluarkan. Ia menepuk bahu Kyuhyun perlahan, memasang wajah pura-pura prihatin—yang sebenarnya bohong itu. "Sudahlah, tidak ada salahnya kau berpenampilan seperti ini. Lagipula kau tidak akan mati hanya karena berpenampilan beda dari biasanya kan~"

Kyuhyun merutuk. Bicara pada Kibum saat ini jelas bukan opsi yang tepat, mengingat entah sudah berapa kali sepupunya ini selalu memintanya untuk mengubah penampilannya menjadi lebih normal.

"Tapi…"

"Lagipula ini bisa jadi hal yang bisa kau manfaatkan untuk mendekati Siwon-_hyung_ kan…"

Kyuhyun diam. Ada benarnya juga, tapi kalau tanpa persiapan seperti ini jelas itu berbahaya. "Tapi, _hyung_—_mwo_?"

Kibum sudah menghilang. Tanpa jejak. Herannya kenapa ia bisa tidak menyadarinya? _Apa jangan-jangan barusan sebenarnya aku bicara dengan hantu?_

Kyuhyun menelan salivanya—agak sulit. Ia ragu, inginnya sih ia pulang ke rumah lagi, dan sekalian tidak usah sekolah hari ini. Tapi… tanggung juga…

Ia menarik nafasnya perlahan. Ayolah, ini hanya masalah kecil. Toh tidak akan ada yang menyadarinya. Ia kan bukan orang yang selalu diperhatikan oleh penghuni kelasnya yang lain—kecuali kalau mereka sangat membutuhkan dirinya.

"Huft... semoga tidak ada yang mengenaliku..."

Ia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, merutuki waktu yang menunjukkan kalau lima menit lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi. Oh _my_, ia benar-benar ingin mengutuk hari sial ini. Kalau saja ia tidak telat bangun, jelas ia tidak akan mengalami kejadian ini.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kelas—dengan ragu jelas saja. Tak ada yang menaruh perhatian padanya dan Kyuhyun benar-benar bersyukur akan hal itu. Setidaknya untuk sementara ia aman.

_Cklek_.

_Sonsaengnim_ masuk. Ah, kelihatannya karena terlalu lama berpikir di luar kelas, Kyuhyun tidak menyadari kalau bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Dan sekarang… ia benar-benar berharap kalau _sonsaengnim _itu tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

"Kita punya murid baru, ya?"

Oh baiklah, doanya ini tidak terkabul sama sekali. Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya. Ia benar-benar panik ketika perhatian seluruh kelas tertuju padanya.

_Namja _berambut coklat itu menelan salivanya. Setidaknya ia harus mengeluarkan suaranya atau ia akan terus menjadi pusat perhatian saat ini. "_A-aniyo_…"

"_Mwo_? Cho Kyuhyun?"

Terdengar bisikan halus—walaupun halus tapi tetap saja terdengar sangat jelas di telinganya. Nah kan… kalau seperti ini ia tidak akan lagi pergi ke sekolah dengan penampilan normal, lebih baik berpenampilan _nerd _dan tidak akan ada seorang pun yang memperhatikannya.

"Aslinya ternyata tampan…"

Kembali sebuah bisikan terdengar. Kali ini Kyuhyun hanya bisa memutar matanya bosan. _Ayolah _sonsaengnim_, cepat mulai pelajarannya…_

"Bukannya manis ya?"

_What the…!?_

.

.

.

Kyuhyun benar-benar merutuki kecerobohan bodohnya hari ini. Ia tidak menyangka kalau sedikit kesalahannya di pagi hari malah membuatnya harus kerepotan seperti ini. Ia benci keramaian, lebih benci lagi kalau pusat keramaian itu adalah dirinya. Orang-orang memang tidak mengerumuninya, hanya saja mereka—teman sekelasnya—membuat kerumunan hanya untuk membicarakannya. Oh, baiklah… itu hanya dilakukan oleh _yeoja _saja. Memangnya mana ada _namja _yang bisa tertarik padanya—

—kecuali _namja _tiang listrik bernama Shim Changmin yang tadi sudah memanggilnya manis.

"Kyuhyun-_oppa_…"

"Eh?"

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Seorang _yeoja_, cukup manis walau jelas tidak membuatnya tertarik. Salah satu teman sekelasnya. Kalau tidak salah namanya… Seohyun—err, setidaknya ia pernah mendengar temannya memanggil _yeoja _ini seperti itu. Baiklah, baiklah, ia akui ia memang tidak terlalu mengenal baik teman-teman sekelasnya ini—bahkan nama pun belum tentu ingat semuanya.

"_Ne_?"

_Yeoja _itu tersenyum—atau setidaknya itu yang dilihat oleh Kyuhyun karena nyatanya gadis manis ini malah berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan senyum _fujoshi_nya. -_-

"Boleh aku minta bantuannya?"

"Aaa… bantuan?"

"_Ne_~! _Kajja_, _oppa_~"

Seohyun langsung menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan membawanya keluar kelas—lebih tepatnya ke arah perpustakaan. Berdasarkan informasi yang didapatnya dari Kibum, Kyuhyun tidak akan tertarik dengan apapun, kecuali hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan pelajaran, perpustakaan, musik dan _game_. Seohyun tidak tahu soal _game_, musik pun ia tidak tahu apa yang menjadi kesukaan Kyuhyun, maka dari itu ia menggunakan dua opsi pertama.

Tanpa disadari oleh keduanya—atau mungkin hanya Kyuhyun saja yang tidak menyadarinya, Kibum mengamati dari balik lorong yang memisahkan antara wilayah kelas dua dan kelas satu. Ia menyeringai perlahan, lalu mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik sesuatu.

"Nah, rencana pertama—dimulai~"

.

.

.

Siwon tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya sampai harus mengikuti Im Yoona—yah, kecuali dengan kenyataan kalau gadis itu membutuhkan bantuannya, dan ia yang pada dasarnya adalah orang yang tidak tega pada orang yang meminta bantuannya—terutama pada _yeoja_—jelas tidak akan hanya diam saja dan pasti akan membantunya.

Itu tujuannya.

Lalu kenapa seperti ini?

Yoona terus saja memeluk sebelah lengannya sejak ia keluar dari kelas dan setuju untuk membantunya. Posisi ini terlihat seperti ini jelas terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Siwon agak risih sebenarnya, selain karena mereka kini menjadi pusat perhatian (penghuni sekolah ini sering menganggap kalau mereka adalah pasangan yang serasi) juga karena… bisa saja kan Kyuhyun melihat ini dan jadi salah paham—

—_mwoya_?

Kenapa malah jadi Kyuhyun? Mereka jelas tidak punya hubungan apapun. Ia memang menyukai _namja _yang membuatnya tertarik hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik saja, tapi Kyuhyun? _Namja _manis itu memang menunjukkan reaksi yang menarik—baginya—sejak kejadian tabrakan kemarin, tapi… bisa saja kan kalau itu reaksi itu memang biasa saja ia keluarkan…

_Yaak, Choi Siwon! Jangan melamun seperti itu!_ Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghalau pikirannya sebelum itu berubah ngaco dan malah membuatnya berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"_Wae_, _oppa_?"

Yoona menatap Siwon, sedikit aneh karena sejak tadi _namja _yang pernah disukainya itu malah diam dan kadang menggeleng tidak jelas. Jangan bilang kalau saking stres dengan ketampanannya, _namja _ini malah jadi mulai gila? -_-

"Aaa… _gwaenchana_…?"

"Yaak, _oppa_. Kan aku yang bertanya, kenapa malah dibalikkan dengan pertanyaan juga?" Yoona menatap Siwon, _facepalm. _Apa karena orang ini sedang jatuh cinta makanya dia jadi agak linglung seperti ini? _Aish… _oppa_, cepat jadian dengan Kyuhyun-_oppa _sana. Aku malah jadi khawatir kalau kau menundanya terlalu lama malah membuatmu makin terlihat gila… _-_-

Darimana Yoona tahu soal perasaan Siwon? Sudah jelas seorang Kim Kibum lah yang berbaik hati memberitahunya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun benar-benar bosan. Dari tadi _yeoja _di dekatnya ini mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang berputar di subyek yang sama. Ia sudah berkali-kali menjelaskannya tapi Seohyun tidak juga mengerti. _Well_, itu hanya akting sebenarnya, karena Seohyun bukan orang yang sebodoh itu. Peringkatnya di kelas hanya berselisih dua peringkat di bawah Kyuhyun. Jika Kyuhyun peringkat pertama, maka Seohyun ada di peringkat ketiga. Yang kedua itu Changmin, _by the way_.

Yang sangat disayangkan adalah… Kyuhyun terlalu fokus pada dunianya selama ini hingga ia tidak pernah memperhatikan fakta itu sejak ia bersekolah di tempat ini.

Kyuhyun kembali fokus pada materi yang berusaha ia ajarkan pada Seohyun. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari posisi mereka berdua yang sangat dekat sekarang, bahkan terlihat seperti mereka sepasang kekasih yang saling memeluk dari samping.

Keduanya saat ini berada di perpustakaan. Seohyun semakin menambah intensitas kedekatannya dengan Kyuhyun—ketika sebuah pesan dari Yoona masuk ke ponselnya.

_From: Yoona-_eonnie

_Sebentar lagi kami sampai di perpustakaan._

Oh, yeah… ini jelas sebuah persekongkolan… -_-

Dan jangan lupakan pula Kim Kibum yang berada di sisi lain perpustakaan, memperhatikan Kyuhyun dari sudut tak terlihat tapi dapat dengan jelas memandangi sepupunya itu.

.

.

.

Siwon membuka pintu perpustakaan perlahan. Yoona memintanya untuk membantunya mengerjakan tugas—

yang sebenarnya sudah ia kerjakan beberapa hari sebelumnya. Keduanya melangkahkan kedua kakinya masuk ke dalam perpustakaan.

_Namja _bertubuh tegap itu menghentikan langkahnya, melihat seorang _namja _yang duduk tak jauh dari pintu perpustakaan. Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Itu… Kyuhyun kan? Tapi kemana kacamata yang biasa membingkai iris gelapnya yang indah itu? Penampilannya juga agak… lain…

Lalu…

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang berdekatan dengan seorang _yeoja_. Baginya… keduanya malah terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang bermesraan. Apa mungkin _yeoja _itu kekasihnya? Atau gadis yang disukainya?

Bukankah itu artinya perasaannya ini sia-sia?

Sadar ada orang yang memperhatikannya, Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Kedua matanya membulat kaget melihat Siwon yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu dengan… Yoona yang masih memeluk lengannya. Tatapan kagetnya berubah menjadi datar—lebih tepatnya merasa sakit.

Hyung_… jadi kau sudah punya _yeojachingu _ya?_

**.**

—**To Be Continued—**

**.**

**a/n Well, saya tahu saya udah menelantarkan ff ini cukup lama, gara-gara **_**mood **_**saya buat ff ini rada turun. ^^ Tapi thanks buat yang selalu ngingetin di fb untuk lanjutin ff ini. Btw, jangan bash cast yeoja di sini ya~ :) Yoona sama Seohyun cuma punya sifat jail kayak Kibum aja. -.-**

**Ff ini bakalan berakhir di chapter depan. Tapi saya gak bisa janji kapan saya bakalan publish, jadi… kalau mau cepet update, silahkan teror saya aja via fb atau twitter ya~ ._.v**

**Thanks buat semuanya, readers, reviewers (mian reviewnya gak bisa kubales .), dan untuk orang-orang yang ngerasa pernah nagih saya fia fb~ xD THANKS ALL~**

**See You~**

**.**

**BEST REGARDS**

—**RiN—**

**.**


End file.
